Wells are drilled to facilitate the extraction of hydrocarbons or other resources from a formation. During the life of the well, well intervention operations can be performed, such as removing deposits from near the wellbore or stimulating the formation.
Fluidic oscillators can be used for such well intervention operations. Further, during the drilling and casing of a well, fluidic oscillators can be used to decrease friction experienced by the drill string during drilling. However, one drawback of conventional fluidic oscillators is that conventional fluidic oscillators may operate at high frequencies, high differential pressure, and may not produce sufficiently high pressure pulse amplitude. During operation, the pressure pulses created by conventional fluidic oscillators may not effectively travel long distances, limiting the range of effectiveness of conventional fluidic oscillators.
Examples of conventional fluidic oscillators include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,418,725, 8,646,483, and 8,863,835. However, in each of these devices, a structure is located within the central flow chamber, thus dividing the chamber into two discrete and physically separated channels. This configuration leads to higher frequency oscillations, which may be undesirable for the reasons explained above.
Additionally, in some applications, conventional fluidic oscillators can require relatively high pressure differentials to operate.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among one or more other issues.